The Gaulness of DeathNote
by birthdaybeyond61
Summary: L putus dengan Light gara gara status Matsuda.
1. Chapter 1 : Facebook

Death note bukan punya saya T_T

This is yaoi :v, LightL MattMello

* * *

><p>Ch 1: Facebook (Edited)<p>

Hari itu, Light bete setengah mati sampe setengah hidup. Bete bang? Buka Facebook aja! "Ih, ga level banget gw yang ganteng ini dipanggil bang, jauh jauh lu!"

"Ah tapi daripada bete, buka Facebook aja ah~ Ngobrol sama L-chan hehehe" Light ngebuka laptopnya.

**Welcome To Facebook**

**Email**: LightBukanKirasumpeeeh

**Password **: deathnote123

**Notifications** **: 666**

**Messages : 69**

**Friend Requests : 99**

"Wih, susah memang jadi orang ganteng" Light pede abis.

Light membuka grupnya yang bernama **Light Yagami is Kira**. Bikinan L, siapa lagi coba.

**Matsuda : **Ini Facebook ya?

100+ orang mendubrak seketika.

**Light : **Bukan, ini jamban.

**L : **Light-kun bodoh sekali! Masa' tidak bisa membedakan mana Facebook, mana jamban.

**Mello : **Udah tau dia bego, masih di pacarin -_-"

**Light : L **: yang tadi cuman bercanda kok! Orang bodoh mana yang tidak bisa membedakan Facebook dengan jamban. **Mello **: ga usah ikut campur please.

**Matsuda : **Ooooh, jadi ini jamban!

**Sayu : **Bukan, ini tempat buat cebok.

Wah samanya nih sama kknya :v

**L : **Kakak adek sama begonya.

**Matt : **Betul betul betul!

**Sayu : L **: RIBUT LO?!

**L : **SINI LO!

**Light : **L-chan, sadarlah kau! Sayu itu perempuan!

**L : **Nenek nenek lagi koprol juga tau kale kalo Sayu itu perempuan -_-". Lagian apa masalahnya kalo dia perempuan?

**Watari : **Ya secara umum, tidak ada laki laki memukul perempuan, L.

**L : **Heh? Ga adil banget! Mesti lapor ke presiden! *telpon presiden segera*

**Mello : **Laki laki jantan tidak akan memukul perempuan -_-"

**Matt : **L, kau tidak jantan.

**L : **Siapa bilang? Udah jelas saya laki laki! Otomatis saya jantan lah! Masa betina -_-" ga lulus SD ya kalian semua.

**Matsuda : **Ini tempat buat cebok ya..

Kita abaikan dulu si Matsuda -_-

**Light : **Yah, dikasih tau malah nyolot..

**L : **Jadi kamu berpihak sama mereka ?! FINE. KITA PUTUS.

Dan Light kaget setengah mampus.

**Misa : **Bagus! Sekarang Light milikku sepenuhnya! HAHAHAHA

**Light : L **: L-chan, aku berpihak sama kamu kok. Jangan putus ya ya. **Misa **: Ogah gw sama orang yang bau ketek kayak lu.

**L : **Kita putus! Titik.

**Matt : **Wayoloh, L ngambek.

**Mello : **Mampus! Wkwkwk.

**Misa : **Udahlah, sama aku aja Light! Daripada jomblo.

**Soichiro : **Sejak kapan Light dan L pacaran..

**Sayu : **Sejak 1 detik yang lalu (?)

**Matsuda : **Ini Facebook atau bukan ?..

**Watari : **Ini Facebook -_-"

**Matsuda : **Jadi ini 'Facebook -_-"' ya? Aku kira Facebook.

**Watari : **-_-"

**Misa : **-_-"

**Sayu : **-_-"

**Matt : **-_-"

**Mello : **-_-"

**Soichiro : **Matsuda, kamu itu bego atau idiot sih?

**Matsuda : **Saya Matsuda! Masa kau lupa sih sama nama saya, pikun kau!

**Soichiro : **Terserah kau lah -_-"

Sementara itu..

**L is single now.**

**10.000+ menyukai ini.**

Light pingsan seketika. Ryuk langsung foto Light. Ryuk membuka Facebooknya. Wih shinigami aja punya Facebook, masa kamu enggak? Ryuk mengirim foto Light yang pingsan ke Rem.

**Rem : **Thanks Yap! Lumayan nih buat blackmail dia..huahahhahhahhah.

**Ryuk : **YW! Hehehe.

Ryuk pun buru buru off. Light sadar dari pingsannya.

"Mampus, sekarang gw jomblo"

* * *

><p><strong>B : <strong>Aku dengar kau putus dengan Light ya?

**L : **Y.

**B : **Ketemuan yuk!

**L : **Gk.

**B : **Aku beliin permen deh ntar.

**L : **Mau ketemuan dimana?

Yah si L -_-"

**B : **Di XXX aja?

**L : **Ok.

Mereka berdua pun off.

* * *

><p>"What must i do now ?!" Light sok inggris.<p>

"Terima aja si Misa tuh! Biar ga jomblo" Kata Ryuk.

"Tapi rese' dia"

"Ya, kau pacarin si Misa. Jadi L cemburu? Lalu balikan dengan kau. Yey!"

"Pintar!"

Tapi itu semua berubah..

**L in relationship with B now. **Wih baru bentaran XD

**10.000+ orang kecewa**

**Matt : **Selamat ya!

**Mello : **Panjang umur (?)

**L : **Thanks XD

**Light : **L-chan, teganya kau meninggalkan aku T-T

**B : **Huehehhehehehhehehe.

**Misa : **Marry me Light!

**L : **Itu kesalahan kau sendiri, Light-kun.

**Matsuda : **Ini Facebook bukan sih? T-T

* * *

><p><strong>Light : <strong>Misa! Jadilah pacarku!

**Misa : **Wah! Beneran nih? Dengan senang hati! XD

**Light : **Datanglah ke XXX. Aku tunggu kau disana.

**Misa : **Ok XD

Mereka berdua off.

"Heheheheheehe, kau pasti akan balik kepadaku L! Liat saja!" Light menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Te Be Ce lul XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : POV

Chapter ini menceritakan apa yang ada di hati mereka.

* * *

><p>-Light-<p>

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Bagaimana bisa L putus denganku hanya gara-gara status matsuda yang tidak bermutu itu.

Dan sialnya, si Beyond yang pervert itu langsung mendekati L.

Huh..lihat saja L, aku akan membuatmu menyesal!

* * *

><p>-L-<p>

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Kenapa dia tidak datang untuk meminta maaf ?

Kenapa dia malah mendekati Misa ?

Dan kenapa dia membiarkan Beyond mendekatiku ?

Kenapa ?

* * *

><p>-Misa-<p>

I have no idea.

Tak kusangka bahwa ternyata Light benar-benar kejam.

Sorry, L.

* * *

><p>-Beyond-<p>

Huh? Betapa bodohnya kau. Kau sudah mulai menunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Padahal, lebih baik kau sembunyikan saja, dasar bodoh. And 1 point for me.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cafe

Sorry, lama update wkwkwkwk.

Author sekarang bingung ini sebenarnya genre apa..

Tapi yasudahlah.

* * *

><p>-Light-<p>

"Heheheheheehe, kau pasti akan balik kepadaku L! Liat saja!"

Huh, yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku mau kau balik denganku. Aku sudah muak dengan kau. Bahkan sejak awal aku malu pacaran denganmu.

Lagipula, kenapa dari awal aku mau pacaran denganmu ya?

Oh, aku ingat. Waktu itu aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah L. Dan betapa bodohnya kau untuk memberikan namamu sendiri kepada ku. Atau lebih tepatnya Kira.

Aku pacaran denganmu hanya untuk sekedar status. Jujur saja, sejak aku pacaran denganmu, aku mulai populer, oh bukan, makin populer. Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang lihat dalam dirimu. Intinya, kau jelek.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sepopuler itu. Bahkan Misa pun kalah, apakah kau menggunakan sesuatu?

Facebook? Oh aku menyesal untuk memberitahu tentang Facebook kepadamu. Baru saja 3 hari, dan kau sudah punya banyak penggemar.

Uang. Kau punya banyak uang. Sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah remaja biasa, well kepintaranku sih memang tidak biasa, tapi tetap saja kau ada di atasku dan aku benci itu.

Kau seharusnya ada di bawahku!

I wonder..

Why i can't kill you..Lawliet ?

* * *

><p>-L-<p>

Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku.

Yang tidak aku ketahui adalah mengapa aku menyukaimu..

Aku memberitahu nama asliku. Entah mengapa, aku mempercayaimu meskipun sedikit. Meskipun kau sering memanggilku dengan nama asliku di depan umum. Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membencimu.

I wonder..

Why you didn't kill me, Light ?

* * *

><p>-Normal-<p>

Light dan Misa pergi ke sebuah Cafe pada siang itu. Mereka adalah pasangan imut , kata orang orang. Mereka benar-benar saling suka karena mereka tidak menengok ke kiri/kanan meskipun ada orang lain yang lebih tampan/cantik. Bahkan ketika L masuk ke Cafe itu, mereka tidak menengok seperti seakan-akan tidak ada orang di Cafe tersebut kecuali mereka..

* * *

><p>-Misa-<p>

Aku tahu bahwa L ada di Cafe ini. I just want to say that i'm sorry..

* * *

><p>-Light-<p>

Aku melihat bahwa ekspresi Misa berubah seketika, aku ingin tahu siapa yang masuk ke Cafe ini tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau.

I don't know why,

but now,

I'm scared.


End file.
